Mega-Man vs BomberMan
It's the Season 3 Premiere of my One Minute Melees as Mega-Man faces a new bombastic foe: The original BomberMan himself! The Interlude A long highway wretched from afar and into the city of the 'New World.' Nature surrounded it with trees, flowers and the occasional mountain and/or hill. The Moon was shining bright in the sky as night had fallen all across the 'New World.' Down in the long highway, two lights can seen rapidly moving towards the city. It was a robot dog! And it was hovering above the road and making it's way with his owner on top of him. Mega-Man had just gotten a mission from his friend, Dr. Light, that something had been blowing up parts of a city. Rush, Mega-Man's robot dog, entered the city via overpass where Mega-Man hopped off of Rush and landed on his feet. Rush flew somewhere and Mega-Man knew his faithful canine companion would come back to help him when he needed it. Mega-Man ran over to the side of overpass and looked down. True to the briefing, a large area of the city had taken explosive damage as proven by the large craters smouldering and debris scattered all over the place. Mega-Man heard footsteps and saw a white figure heading towards him. Mega-Man turned his right hand into his signature Mega Buster. The figure headed towards him was none other than BomberMan! Before Mega-Man could attack though, a white cloud appeared above BomberMan. Black letters started forming on the cloud. It said, 'Hey there, do you know where we are?' Mega-Man was confused. Who is this guy? He thought and lowered his Mega Buster down. Another white cloud of dialogue appeared, this time saying, 'Something wrong?' Mega-Man shook his head in response. BomberMan took another step and one of his bombs fell out from behind him. Mega-Man heard the thud of something falling and looked behind BomberMan. It was a round bomb! So this guy's the one whose been blowing up the city! Mega-Man thought as he raised his Mega Buster once again. BomberMan halted, confused as to why Mega-Man just raised his weapon again. Before a dialogue cloud could form, Mega-Man verbally attacked BomberMan. 'Are you the one that's blowing up this city?!' A dialogue cloud formed. It said, 'No, but I did have to blow up some building in order to get parts of a key. Now I'm just trying to find the magical, wooden door!' Mega-Man didn't take that too humorously as he fired his Mega Buster at BomberMan who jumped back in evasion. 'What was that for?' A dialogue cloud said. BomberMan didn't wait for an answer as he pulled out two bombs and glared at Mega-Man. The Blue Bomber readied himself as he grasped his Mega Buster with his other hand. The Melee This battle is about to explode(quite literally)!!!!! FIGHT!!!! (60 seconds) BomberMan threw one of his bombs, but Mega-Man did a slide kick to avoid the bomb as it exploded the overpass behind him, creating a small hole. The slide kick connected and Mega-Man followed up with some punches and uppercutting BomberMan into the air. Mega-Man hopped up and drilled BomberMan with Drill-Man's drill and then slammed BomberMan down into the ground. BomberMan recovered and dodged energy blasts as he charged at Mega-Man. Mega-Man charged up his Mega Buster, however before he could unleash it, BomberMan threw his bomb which blew up in front of Mega-Man. BomberMan jumped through the smoke and socked Mega-Man in the face followed up by headbutt. (50 seconds) The attacks pushed Mega-Man a distance away as he pulled out his shield and reflected a bomb back at BomberMan. BomberMan caught the bomb and towed it in the air as a distraction. Mega-Man fell for as he left his lower torso open to which BomberMan kicked another bomb to. Mega-Man looked down as the bomb below him blew up sending him up to the bomb in the air which also blew up and sent him hurtling down to the street below. Mega-Man crashed landed and stood up seeing stars. He shook it off and saw BomberMan hovering above him in some sort of airship. (40 seconds) BomberMan dropped even more bombs from his airship, the Bad Bomber, as Mega-Man evaded them while hopping up onto a small building's rooftop. He aimed his Mega Buster at the airship and charged it. BomberMan saw this and tossed a larger bomb in response. Mega-Man fired his charged shot and it collided with the large bomb creating a smoke cloud. BomberMan hopped out of his airship with a jetpack on and dive kicked through smoke. Mega-Man saw this coming and fired several magnet bombs at BomberMan who flew right into it. BomberMan descended fast, Mega-Man jumped in up to meet him and throwing a combo of attacks then grabbing him and tossing him onto another rooftop. (30 seconds) BomberMan skidded to a stop and stood up. Mega-Man threw some buzz saws at BomberMan who ducked and rolled a bomb to his opponent's feet. Mega-Man lunged forward to avoid the explosion but BomberMan saw this coming and hopped up for a drop kick. It made contact and sent Mega-Man back to the previously thrown bomb which blew up and sent Mega-Man into the air. BomberMan equipped his jetpack and flew up to Mega-Man who recovered mid-air. He fired a mini black hole at BomberMan who was sucked right into it. Mega-Man descended fast, though he fired multiple Crash Bombs that stuck onto BomberMan who still stuck in his mini black hole. The black hole dissipated leaving BomberMan falling down. (20 seconds) The Crash Bombs exploded, hastening BomberMan's descent. Mega-Man landed on the rooftop and halted his opponent's descent by firing a damaging wind blast upwards. Mega-Man charged a downwards shot and as BomberMan landed in front of him, Mega-Man unleashed the blast, destroying the rooftop beneath them. The both landed on the bottom floor with debris crashing down with them. BomberMan recovered first and threw bombs all around Mega-Man. The other fighter recovered and was surprised by the amount of ordnance right by his feet. BomberMan walked out of the building, his bombs blowing up in a small mushroom cloud. (10 seconds) BomberMan turned around and a dialogue cloud appeared above his head. It said, 'Whew, that was close.' BomberMan walked away in the opposite direction when he heard jet firing up. He turned around once again just in time to see Mega-Man, covered in his Super Adaptor Armour, slam into him. Mega-Man carried his opponent all the way to the sky before dropping him down. He charged up his Mega Buster and then fired a powerful beam at the descending BomberMan. The beam connected and pushed BomberMan all the way to the ground and Mega-Man charged his Mega Buster once again and blasted a giant shot. The shot crashed onto BomberMan resulting in a large explosion. KO!!!!!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Mega-Man landed on a skyscraper's rooftop and took the Super Adaptor Armour off, the separate pieces fusing together to re-create Rush, his robot dog. He looked down through the clouds barricading the upper floors of the skyscraper and took off his helmet. The city was asleep though to Mega-Man, that seemed strange to him. I should at least see lights from cars in traffic. He thought. All of sudden his helmet started speaking in Dr. Light's voice. 'Rock? Are you there? Do you copy?' It said. Mega-Man put his helmet back on and spoke back. 'I'm here doctor.' Dr. Light sighed with relief. 'Okay good you're okay. Did you find out who was the cause of the explosions?' He asked Mega-Man. 'Yeah! I defeated him just moments before!' He beamed back. Silence followed after his statement. 'Hello?' Mega-Man said. 'Rock, are you sure you found out who caused the explosions?' Dr. Light asked once again. 'Yes doctor I found him and beat him!' Mega-Man replied back. He heard Dr. Light sighing over the communications. 'Doctor? What's wrong?' Mega-Man asked him. 'Rock. You may have found a decoy.' Dr. Light told him. 'What?' Mega-Man wondered out loud. 'I'm looking at who you defeated and it's not the culprit.' Dr. Light said. 'Well do you know where he actually is?' Mega-Man said as Rush went to his side and nudged his head on Mega-Man's leg. He looked down and saw Rush had a rock in his mouth. Mega-Man smiled as he plucked the rock out of his dog's mouth and threw it a distance, Rush chasing after it with glee. 'I'm afraid I don't know where he is. My scans of the city are showing nothing.' Dr. Light broke him out of his moment of happiness. 'You.re going to have to find out where he is from the inhabitants of the city. I'm sure they know about it.' Mega-Man was instructed. 'Alright, then I'll talk to you again later doc! See ya!' Mega-Man said. 'Be safe Rock. I don't know what this city contains and if you need help then just contact me and I'll send a message to Zero and X.' Dr. Light stated. 'Don't worry doc! I will!' Mega-Man said as he called Rush to him and then re-equipped the Super Adaptor Armour. Mega-Man then stepped off the skyscraper and descended down, flying away from the ground at the last second. Mega-Man flew a long distance, scouting the city around him. Eventually he landed on a rooftop of a clothing store and looked down around at the streets. Sounds of a struggle could be heard nearby and Mega-Man turned his Super Adaptor Armour back into Rush who ran along with him to the source of the sounds. The chain of rooftops ended and Mega-Man and Rush stopped and observed what seemed to be a plaza with a large tree in the middle of it. Within the plaza, two warriors were duking it out, one in blue and red ballistic armour and the other in a custom-made gladiator armour. Mega-Man sat down on the rooftop, his legs dangling from underneath him. Rush bent down and Mega-Man patted his head. 'I think I'll wait for them to finish their 'little' duel first. Then I'll go ask for help!' He muttered as he observed the fight with interest. The Result This melee's winner is... Mega-Ma- MEGA-MAN! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!! (Plays Mega-Man 2 Medley, Super Smash Bros. For the Wii-U) Mega-Man: Mission accomplished! Rush: BARK! BARK! BARK! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Child vs child themed one minute melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:Was a DBX Category:One Minute Melees with Music